


Taking Away Some Fire (art)

by renisanz, tielan



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 23:26:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1204426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renisanz/pseuds/renisanz, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tielan/pseuds/tielan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Friendship, love, and complicated relationships in the wake of Operation Pitfall. Not all questions have answers, but sometimes it's possible to find a place to take a breather.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking Away Some Fire (art)

**Author's Note:**

> For Pacific Rim Reverse Big Bang. Art by renisanz [[ao3](http://archiveofourown.org/users/renisanz/works) | [tumblr](http://renisanz.tumblr.com/post/76805988062/fic-art-taking-away-some-fire-artist)] | fic by tielan [[ao3](http://archiveofourown.org/users/tielan/works) | [tumblr](http://tielan.tumblr.com/)]

  



End file.
